Tak Ada Pilihan
by ambudaff
Summary: Saya sudah menunaikan hak saya, pilihannya rahasia. Saya berharap semua yang memiliki hak suara juga menggunakan haknya, jangan disia-siakan. Pemenangnya siapa kelak, kita hormati hasilnya Untuk challenge #PenpikPemilu


**Tak Ada Pilihan**

_Harry Potter dan nama-nama lain yang kau kenal adalah kepunyaan __**JK Rowling**_

_Rate T, angst_

_Diikutsertakan dalam Challenge __**#PenpikPemilu**_

-o0o-

Jenuh, Harry menarik sebuah dasi sembarangan, malas-malasan, dari gantungan dasi di lemarinya. Jika saja ia dan Ginny sudah menikah, tentunya masalah pemilihan dasi yang serasi untuk setelan jasnya tinggal diserahkan pada Ginny. Ia sama sekali tak becus untuk hal-hal semacam ini.

Tapi itu tentunya tinggal menunggu sebentar lagi. Dalam hitungan bulan, Ginny sudah akan menjadi istrinya. Jadi sekarang, ia harus berjuang sendiri memilih dasi. Sebenarnya bukan berjuang sendiri sih, saat-saat Ginny berkunjung sejenak ke Grimmauld Place ini, ia sering membereskan lemarinya. Tinggal ia harus menaruh barang-barang kembali di tempatnya saja, cuma begitu kok!

Laki-laki pada umumnya memang tak punya keahlian itu!

Tapi itu hanya masalah remeh temeh, bukan masalah yang serius.

Yang jadi masalah sebenarnya ada di tempat yang harus didatanginya hari ini. Pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya hari ini.

TPS. Tempat Pemungutan Suara. Memberikan suaranya pada satu dari sekian banyak kandidat yang mencalonkan diri menjadi Menteri Sihir.

Ia sudah muak.

Di lain pihak, ia sekarang menjadi selebritis. Semua tingkah lakunya menjadi sorotan, menjadi tauladan, menjadi pembicaraan.

Harry menghela napas panjang.

-o0o-

2 Mei 1998. Perang Besar.

Dengan pengorbanan yang besar, tirani akhirnya bisa dikalahkan.

Rakyat sihir bisa bernapas lega. Berharapan besar akan kehidupan yang lebih baik di masa depan.

Kingsley Shacklebolt memang bertindak tegas. Pengejaran dan penangkapan besar-besaran akan semua Pelahap Maut. Pembersihan akan semua antek-anteknya. Pembangunan kembali semua kerusakan, baik secara fisik maupun mental.

Hampir tiga tahun mereka bekerja keras.

Kemudian secara mengejutkan, Kingsley Shacklebolt menyatakan akan segera meletakkan jabatan. Ia akan mengorganisir suatu pemilihan umum yang adil. Semua penyihir se-Inggris Raya yang sudah dewasa, mempunyai satu hak untuk memilih. Menteri Sihir tidak akan dipilih hanya oleh Wizengamot seperti sebelumnya.

Setelah Menteri Sihir terpilih, lalu memilih jajaran Kepala Departemen-nya, maka Kingsley akan mengundurkan diri, dan hidup damai menikmati pensiun.

Teorinya keren.

Prakteknya?

Hermione pernah membaca artikel Muggle yang menyatakan: _sebelum kemerdekaan, suatu bangsa berjuang mati-matian melawan bangsa penjajah. Setelah kemerdekaan, bangsa itu harus berjuang mati-matian melawan bangsanya sendiri_.

Tepat.

Sebelum Perang Besar, mereka berjuang mati-matian melawan mereka yang berasal dari pihak Kegelapan, mereka yang berasal dari pihak yang keji.

Setelah Pangeran Kegelapan ditumpas, setelah pendukung-pendukungnya—yang terlihat jelas—disapu habis, tidak berarti bahwa para penyihir se-Inggris Raya bisa bernapas lega.

Kingsley Shacklebolt memang cukup tegas dalam menindak orang, tapi ia tidak berhasil 100% melakukan pembersihan. Lalu, ada banyak juga muncul tunas-tunas baru kaum oportunis, mereka yang berusaha hanya meraih keuntungan dari bagaimanapun situasi yang sedang berlangsung.

Makanya begitu pendaftaran kandidat Menteri Sihir dibuka, hasilnya sungguh mencengangkan!

Ada beberapa nama yang bahkan media seperti Daily Prophet-pun baru mengenalnya kali ini. Tidak bisa begitu saja menyamaratakan mereka sebagai oportunis, karena ada nama yang cukup dikenal di lingkungan terbatasnya sebagai orang baik, sayang belum dikenal secara luas.

Ada juga yang riwayatnya kabur dan sulit diselidiki dengan tepat (pendidikan: _homeschooling_, pernah menulis buku yang judulnya saja entah dan terbit di tahun dahulu kala, dan sebagainya).

Sulitnya, mereka lolos dalam syarat-syarat administrasi!

Tapi, mereka bisa dibilang baik-baik saja sampai saat ini. Jika saja tidak ada yang satu ini yang mendaftar.

Lucius Malfoy.

Entah bagaimana caranya, setelah proses pengadilan yang panjang dan lama, ia dinyatakan tidak bersalah. Begitu juga Narcissa. Begitu juga Draco.

Ia membersihkan nama, lalu hidup tenang beberapa bulan tanpa ada berita muncul ke permukaan. Begitu pendaftaran kandidat Menteri Sihir dibuka, nyaris tak ada kabar burung mengenai pencalonannya.

Sampai hari terakhir.

Muncul dengan persyaratan lengkap tepat satu jam sebelum pendaftaran ditutup, ia mengusung motto: PERUBAHAN.

Kampanye-nya dilakukan sistematis di seluruh wilayah, di seluruh sektor. Keluarga-keluarga mantan Pelahap Maut sudah barang tentu mendukung, bahkan menjadi tim sukses. Jangan tanya Draco Malfoy, ia menebar pesona ke seluruh gadis-gadis di seantero Inggris dengan pencitraan yang pas.

Tentu saja ada mereka yang menolak dengan tegas, bahkan mengumpulkan _tanda tongkat_ untuk tim #MenolakLupa. Tapi tim ini dengan mudah tergilas gelombang _fangirl_ Draco, dan _fanboy_ Narcissa (yang tergila-gila pada apa yang dikatakan Narcissa pada Voldemort saat Voldemort bertanya apakah Harry sudah mati atau belum, dan menganggap tindakan berbohong itu tindakan epik). Juga tergilas dengan pencitraan Lucius yang dengan elegan berkelit dan menunjuk pada motto: PERUBAHAN saat ada yang mendesak menanyakan tingkah laku keluarga Malfoy di masa penguasaan Voldemort dahulu.

Beberapa pihak menyayangkan Kingsley Shacklebolt tidak ikut mencalonkan diri. Selain dari tindakan tegasnya, posisinya sebagai petahana akan membawa keuntungan akan terpilihnya kembali dirinya.

Tapi Kingsley tak ingin maju lagi.

Beberapa pihak juga menyayangkan Arthur Weasley tidak mencalonkan diri. Karirnya di Kementrian cukup panjang untuk menjadikannya berpengalaman jika ia terpilih. Alasannya memang mengenai keuangan, ia tak akan bisa mendanai kampanyenya, akan tetapi pendukung-pendukungnya bahkan sudah siap berkorban materi untuk mendukungnya. Tetap saja ia tak mau mencalonkan diri.

Di dalam pergolakan kandidat ini, Harry tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Ia sudah menjadi selebritis. Apa yang dilakukannya menjadi sorotan. Menjadi panutan.

Ia bersekolah lagi untuk menebus tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts, dan semua orang tua berlomba-lomba menyekolahkan anak mereka. Semua anak yang putus sekolah, didorong untuk bersekolah lagi dengan kata-kata: Harry saja sekolah lagi.

Ketika Harry mengikuti tes masuk sebagai Auror, semua orang kagum: hartanya kan banyak, tapi ia masih saja bekerja, tidak menganggur.

Ketika Harry—setengah dipaksa Hermione dan beberapa teman lain—menerbitkan buku tentang Severus Snape, semua orang kagum sekali: sudah sibuk bekerja, ia masih sempat menulis buku. Dan ia tidak pandai menulis, tetapi jadinya buku yang bagus dan _bestseller._ Berarti semua orang bisa mencapai tujuannya selama berusaha.

Ketika Harry melamar Ginny, semua orangtua mengangguk setuju: anak muda yang tidak takut komitmen, di tengah-tengah trend pasangan-pasangan muda kebanyakan tinggal bersama tanpa pernikahan, malah kadang tanpa ada status jelas.

Jelaslah, jika saja ia menentukan pilihan pada satu dari sekian banyak kandidat Menteri Sihir, akan banyak sekali orang-orang mengikuti jejaknya, tak akan berpikir lagi sama sekali. Atau—Harry bergidik horor—jika saja semua orang tahu apa isi pikirannya saat ini, dan mengikuti jejaknya, maka petugas penghitung suara akan mudah menghitung hasilnya: kemenangan untuk golput—golongan putih, alias tidak menjatuhkan pilihan—kenapa namanya Golongan Putih ya?

Karenanya, dengan susah payah, ia berhasil hingga saat ini menjaga netralitasnya. Hanya tersenyum saja tatkala wartawan bertanya akan dukungan pada nama kandidat tertentu. Mencoba tak menyeringai sinis tatkala ditanya komentarnya pada pencalonan Lucius Malfoy. Menjawab 'tak ada komentar' tatkala wartawan bertanya tentang kenapa Arthur Weasley tak mencalonkan diri—itu seharusnya ditanyakan pada Arthur sendiri, bukan pada Harry, bukan?

Jadi, hingga beberapa menit pemilihan akan dimulai, tak ada seorangpun yang tahu, kandidat mana yang akan mendapat suaranya. Atau—lebih parah lagi—apakah ia akan menjatuhkan pilihan pada salah satu kandidat atau membiarkan surat suaranya kosong!

Harry menghela napas panjang.

Diikatnya dasi secara otomatis, tak memikirkan apakah ikatannya sudah lurus atau belum.

Diraihnya jas dari gantungan dan dikenakannya.

Sekilas ia melihat keseluruhan penampilannya pada cermin di kamar—yang berkomentar: 'Lumayan, meski kau bisa berusaha lebih dari itu!"

Ditinggalkan kamarnya. Berjalan tak menoleh lagi ke pintu keluar—ia melewatkan sarapan, tak ada selera—keluar, menutup pintu dan menguncinya dengan tongkat.

Berdiri tegak, menutup mata, dan membisikkan mantra DisApparate.

Ia lenyap.

Sesaat ia sudah tiba di aula Kementrian.

Sudah banyak orang di sana, sebagian adalah calon pemilih, sebagian adalah petugas dari Kementrian—mereka akan memilih juga tapi nanti di akhir waktu—dan yang paling penting untuk dihindari sebisa mungkin: wartawan. Dan tentu saja, para kandidat sudah hadir semua, berdiri terpisah dengan senyum-senyum palsu pada rival terpasang di wajah mereka.

Benar saja, wartawan-wartawan menyadari kehadirannya, dan mulai merubung, menanyakan macam-macam.

Harry berusaha keras untuk memasang senyum, dan menjawab: 'tidak ada komentar' sambil terus berjalan menuju kerumunan. Di tengah kerumunan ini ia aman, apalagi kerumunan keluarga Weasley. Wartawan-wartawan sihir agak segan melakukan wawancara di tengah kerumunan yang berisik dan tak tentu arah ini. Untung saja sekarang tak ada Rita Skeeter...

Pengeras suara diketuk-ketuk.

Sepertinya pembawa acara sudah siap melaksanakan tugasnya.

Hanya beberapa kalimat, lalu beberapa kalimat lagi dari Menteri Sihir saat ini, Kingsley Shaklebolt, dan pemilihan dimulai. Tiap orang yang sudah akil balig otomatis menerima surat pemberitahuan. Surat pemberitahuan ini ditukar dengan nomor antri di TPS. Sesuai nomor antri, mereka masuk bilik pemungutan suara, dan menunjuk nomor yang diinginkan dengan tongkat sihir, dan ini sangat dirahasiakan.

Panitia hanya akan menerima hasil akhir: jumlah suara sah, dan berapa jumlah suara untuk tiap-tiap kandidat. Hasil akhir akan sudah bisa diumumkan nanti sore.

Besok pagi Kingsley Shacklebolt sudah bisa melakukan serah terima jabatan.

Harry menghela napas panjang.

Pengeras suara sudah mulai memanggil nomor demi nomor. Harry mendapat nomor 43. Pemilihan berjalan cepat karena ada beberapa bilik suara.

Ia mendengar pengeras suara memanggil nomornya.

Harry menghela napas panjang lagi.

Berjalan menuju bilik suara, beberapa wartawan mengikuti, bersiap mengambil gambar sekeluarnya dari bilik, dan tentu akan ada pertanyaan seperti biasa. Harry berusaha keras untuk tersenyum pada mereka, lalu ia masuk ke dalam bilik suara.

Ada semacam layar sihir di sana, dan di situ tertulis beberapa nama kandidat. Nama-nama yang sudah ia kenal beberapa hari ini—Hermione memaksanya dan seluruh keluarga Weasley untuk membaca bio dari semua kandidat agar mereka tidak salah pilih—dan membuatnya bingung karena tak ada yang punya daya tarik, dan membuatnya bingung karena para pendukung tiap kandidat hampir tak ada yang tidak menggunakan _black campaign_!

Beberapa detik ia habiskan di depan layar itu. Kemudian dengan satu helaan napas, ia memilih satu di antara mereka.

Perhitungannya, di antara sekian banyak yang buruk, pilih satu yang terbaik.

Terbaik di antara yang terburuk.

Ditunjuknya satu nama dengan tongkatnya. Layar mengedip, kemudian berganti dengan layar biru polos.

Suaranya sudah masuk hitungan.

Berbalik, ia keluar dari bilik.

Langsung menghadapi kilatan-kilatan lampu kilat, langsung menghadapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

Ia melangkah agak menjauh dari bilik-bilik suara, berusaha tidak menghalangi pemilih-pemilih lain yang akan menggunakan haknya. Masih tersenyum menghadapi wartawan, ia menjawab semua pertanyaan wartawan dengan beberapa kalimat:

"Saya sudah menunaikan hak saya, pilihannya rahasia. Saya berharap semua yang memiliki hak suara juga menggunakan haknya, jangan disia-siakan. Pemenangnya siapa kelak, kita hormati hasilnya. Terimakasih."

Berjalan menembus kerumunan lagi, ia melihat Ginny juga sudah selesai memilih, dan berjalan mendekatinya dengan senyum lebar.

Akan lebih baik jika ia membicarakan kelengkapan upacara pernikahan nanti bersama Ginny.

Menggenggam tangan Ginny, ia ber-DisApparate.

**FIN**


End file.
